


Vulnerable.

by BleuNoir14



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, besitos uwu, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuNoir14/pseuds/BleuNoir14
Summary: "Y, así en Coruscant como en la galaxia, sus discusiones culminaban en un reto absurdo en el que ninguno de los dos ganaba (o perdía)."♡Obikin/StarWars♡*Historia disponible en:• Wattpad: BleuNoir14.• AO3: BleuNoir14.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 5





	Vulnerable.

—Después de usted, general Kenobi. 

Una sonrisa abierta fue sacudida por una severa negación con la cabeza, ya estaba acostumbrado al peculiar humor de su Padawan. Ingresó por delante de los pasos de éste, los cuales dejó de escuchar una vez que la música a base de saxofones inundó sus oídos. 

Anakin tomó su lugar hombro con hombro junto a su Maestro poco después, ambos se abrieron paso entre la multitud y directo hacia la barra de bebidas, sin titubear, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, pues un día de descanso de la Orden Jedi era un día de descanso bien merecido.  _ Tenían  _ que disfrutarlo.

Por ello, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos solía tomar más de una copa de vez en cuando, la amenidad del ambiente y el sabor dulce de su trago le sugirieron que era el momento adecuado para arriesgarse a vivir nuevas experiencias con las bebidas alcohólicas.

Con una seña manual, pidió que sus vasos fueran rellenados al cantinero que los atendía esa noche bajo la luz neón violeta que les envolvía.

—Si no bebe este trago, conduciré ahora mismo hacia nuestro próximo destino.

El joven Skywalker estuvo a punto de matar a Obi-Wan de un susto con su último aterrizaje. La broma se contaba por sí misma.

—Anakin, no hagas esto… —su mirada clara osciló entre su bebida verdosa y los ojos atentos clavados en los suyos.

—Está advertido, Maestro —dijo antes de vaciar por completo el recipiente que sostenía.

El mayor contuvo una sonrisa, resignado a sostener el vaso, acercándolo a su rostro.

—Lo haré porque no quiero que volvamos a perdernos en el desierto de Tatooine. 

No logró ocultar a tiempo el gesto de ofensa que apareció en su rostro brevemente. Sin duda alguna, Kenobi no olvidaría jamás el pequeño error de orientación que cometió hace meses al operar en las tierras del planeta en el que creció. Su semblante se tornó juguetón cuando lo señaló con el dedo, haciéndolo consciente de que su declaración le costaría una réplica cargada de igual o mayor grado de humillación. 

Una nueva ronda les fue servida sobre la barra. Obi-Wan le inspeccionó el rostro, no muy contento de su elección, pero más aguerrido a seguirle el juego, tal y como siempre. 

—Bien. Entonces me debes otro trago por haberte salvado de las arenas movedizas el otro día. 

—No estaba tan hundido, pude haber salido solo. No cuenta —respondió, siendo muy consciente del extraño tono azulado que la iluminación daba a sus pieles de un momento a otro.

—Te advertí que eran arenas movedizas. No me escuchaste.

De inmediato bajó la cabeza, ocultando su sonrisa. Anakin no iba a omitir ningún detalle que le hiciera ganar la discusión.

—...Tienes razón. 

Ambos levantaron sus tragos, bebiendo el contenido de una, restándoles el amargor intenso en las facciones apretadas de sus caras. 

La apuesta implícita de encontrar el momento más vergonzoso que habían presenciado el uno del otro continuó escalando paulatinamente; el cantinero que los atendía fingía no prestar atención al infantil juego, pero reía con disimulo cada vez que les daba la espalda. No obstante, ninguno conocía cuál era su nivel de tolerancia al alcohol.

Fue relativamente fácil descubrir que no era muy alto después de la sexta bebida, pues, por más que se esforzaban por recordar otras historias, se encontraban en un bucle de anécdotas repetidas y constantes preguntas de “¿ya mencioné aquella ocasión en que…?” al tiempo en que tomaban tragos cortos, mejor considerados.

—Disculpen —el carraspeo del cantinero clamó la atención de ambos—, no quisiera interrumpir, pero la señorita al otro extremo de la barra le manda esto, caballero.

Acto seguido, colocó frente al sorprendido Maestro Jedi una copa de cóctel con una bebida, una baya al fondo y muchos hielos por encima, todo de color azul. O eso parecía, pues todo se veía de ese tono con las luces de neón que inundaban el lugar.

—Gracias… —sus ojos siguieron la trayectoria en dirección a la que miraba su interlocutor.

Una mujer que, a juzgar por las (malditas) luces, tenía una apariencia bastante atractiva y coqueta, de piel más bien violácea y cabello largo oscuro. No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que sintiera unas palmadas firmes sobre su hombro. Su Padawan le ofreció una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

—Deberías hablar con ella. Es lo menos que puedes hacer —esta vez señaló el trago como evidencia. 

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso —protestó bajo su posición como Jedi, pero el otro simplemente lo ignoró.

Abrió paso a la joven, quien tomó con gracia el asiento a su lado, saludando tímidamente al hombre del que estaba interesada. Kenobi le devolvió el saludo, cordial e incapaz de rechazar su compañía. 

Mientras tanto, la mente híperactiva de Skywalker decidió que tenía que entretenerse con otra cosa. De un vistazo a su alrededor encontró un grupillo de gente que se regocijaba en júbilo por lo que parecía ser el juego más divertido en toda la galaxia. Constaba de lanzar dardos a un círculo en la pared. Así. Sin más. No podía imaginar un juego más básico que ese, pero se estaba aburriendo y era la única actividad en la que deseaba participar dentro del bar. 

Luego de que el espécimen de tres brazos en turno fallara estrepitosamente en dos de sus tres tiros, pidió que los dardos le fueran cedidos. La misma criatura cósmica se encargó de dárselos entre risillas burlonas por creerlo un inexperto principiante. Y lo era, pero no fallaría. 

Volteó con dirección a su superior, recibiendo una sonrisa confidente de su parte. Miró los pequeños dardos mientras los acomodaba en una sola de sus manos y apuntó. Antes de que las carcajadas crueles cesaran, ya había clavado los tres dardos en el círculo más pequeño al centro del tablero en la pared. 

Un segundo de silencio abrupto:  _ el novato lo logró.  _

Muchos se animaron a aplaudir, encantados por la destreza que poseía aún dentro del estado en el que (visiblemente) se encontraba. Se acomodó las prendas sobre los hombros, siendo bienvenido por los guiños que algunas chicas le dieron en señal de coqueteo. Aquello le hizo devolver la mirada hacia su acompañante para descubrir que la mujer a su lado estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro, acariciándole los labios como si estuviera a punto de besarlo...

Caminó a prisa (por no decir que corrió), tropezando repetidas veces con sus propios pies, con el fin de alejar a su Maestro de su seductora compañera. Muy bien, quizá ya habían tenido suficiente. 

—¿Qué es esto? —arrastró parte de la tintura que encontró en su boca con la mano.

—¿Qué es qué? —el mismo Obi-Wan inspeccionó su piel, descubriendo un curioso color vino rojizo. 

—¡Es tintura para labios! —chilló la mujer, levantando las manos en señal de paz. 

Probablemente no merecía la mirada amenazadora que recibió de su parte, pero era demasiado tarde para remediarlo. 

—Lo siento, tenemos que irnos —se excusó, acarreando al hombre con un brazo sobre sus hombros, dejando los créditos suficientes para cubrir el gasto de su consumo en la barra.

Realmente no fue su intención terminar así, sin embargo, de entre toda la extensión del planeta, eligió pasar el rato en el único bar situado al lado de un hotel por mera coincidencia… Y eso les era de bastante utilidad ahora. 

Con las prisas por descansar de una buena vez y la confusión de su estado actual ( _ ligeramente mareado, según él _ ), alquilaron una sola habitación. 

Tras ingresar en ella, se deshizo del peso del mayor, dejándolo descifrar cómo se cerraba la puerta a su espalda. No era un espacio pequeño, sino todo lo contrario. Contaba con un baño, un balcón y una cama gigantesca a la cual se apresuró en ir. 

Caminó con normalidad hasta su objetivo, por lo que pensó que el efecto de las bebidas debía estar pasando. Entonces se dejó caer en la suave superficie y lo descubrió: grave error. La dureza del piso le hizo percatarse de que no tenía noción de lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo. Al instante escuchó la risa arduamente contenida de su compañero, que provenía de algún lugar que no logró descifrar hasta que levantó la cabeza y lo encontró plantado frente a sí.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —sin esperar una respuesta, apoyó las rodillas a los lados de uno de los muslos del menor.

—...Supongo que necesito dormir —respondió, sintiendo el agarre en su muñeca enguantada contra la cama.

El mayor hizo el intento de ponerse en pie para auxiliarlo, no obstante, luego de varios tambaleos, no lo consiguió. Se movió de un lado a otro, buscando con la vista, intentando apoyarse en un mueble inexistente, jadeando, riendo, mostrando su enorme bella sonrisa. Lo que terminó por extasiar los (ya de por sí intoxicados) sentimientos del menor fue el mágico par de ojos azul turquesa que, quizá por el alcohol, se veían más encendidos que nunca. 

—Anakin, ayúdame, no puedo levantarte solo.

Trató de echarse para atrás en su próximo intento, siendo retenido por la mano que se aferró a las telas que cubrían su brazo. 

—Espera… me atoré.

—¿Dónde? —cuestionó, acercándose de más a su rostro al volver al frente. 

—¿Qué haces? —su conciencia se perdió en el abismo turquesa. 

—Te atoraste —se apoyó sobre la pierna libre del otro para reacomodarse—, déjame ayudarte...

Sintió la contracción del músculo que apretaba y, antes incluso de poder terminar de pronunciar su última palabra correctamente, sus labios fueron impactados por lo que percibió como los dientes de su compañero. De una manera muy torpe, sus labios se cerraron para darle un beso apropiado.

_ Un beso... _

El castaño se alejó un segundo después, dejándole una sonrisa absurda en el rostro. Entonces descubrió que no era el sentido del humor de su Padawan lo único que lo obligaba a esconder sus expresiones de alegría, viendo sus emociones recién descubiertas reflejadas en la incertidumbre de la mirada azul intenso. 

—Eh, yo… —las palabras simplemente no surgieron. 

Esta vez, dejándose llevar totalmente por el calor del momento, fue su turno para asaltar los endulzados labios abiertos con un movimiento ligeramente más apasionado. 

Las manos de Anakin envolvieron su cabeza, aferrándose a él lentamente, hundiéndose en las sensaciones placenteras que corrían de su boca a su pecho y de ahí se dispersaban a su cuerpo entero, alcanzando hasta la punta de sus cabellos. 

En cuanto Skywalker percibió la caricia a su rostro, tomó en brazos a su par, tumbándolo de espaldas al piso, buscando ir más allá de lo que se permitiría estando sobrio. Y de pronto estaba sentado sobre su regazo, introduciendo su ávida lengua al excitante juego. 

Kenobi no le negó la húmeda interacción, ni reprimió el gemido que escapó desde lo más profundo de su interior. De hecho, tampoco lo detuvo cuando sintió que sus partes íntimas entraron en contacto con sus ropas de por medio, brindándole escalofríos a lo largo de su espina. 

Y lo único que Anakin deseaba era seguir adelante, continuar explorando hasta que su Maestro le suplicara por piedad que se detuviera... Lo consiguió más rápido de lo que esperaba. Cuando las puntas de sus dedos le alcanzaron a rozar el miembro por debajo de la tela, fue empujado de los hombros, mantenido a la distancia de sus brazos. 

—¿Te gusto? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

—Mucho —respondió sin pensar—. Es decir, me gustó el beso... —calló y negó con la cabeza, fallando en corregir—. Supongo que necesitamos dormir.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro frente a él, luego sintió un tirón en el brazo que lo arrastró hacia la cama. 

**…**

Los residuos de su disparatada noche se mostraron a la mañana siguiente, puesto que, al despertar, el dolor de cabeza le obligó a sentarse con ambas manos sobre la cara. A su lado, su Maestro despertó por causa del movimiento brusco. Escuchó su bostezo y se contagió de él, antes de girar la cabeza para encontrar su cara adormilada manchada de pintura rojiza.

—¿Qué tiene en la cara?

Por instinto, Obi-Wan se cubrió la boca con una mano y se enderezó de un salto. 

—Nada —respondió con temor. 

La mirada confundida de su Padawan le hizo levantarse para correr al baño.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Maestro? —caminó tras él, pero la puerta fue cerrada en su cara.

—...No es nada. Salgo en un momento.

Anakin esperó pacientemente, sin embargo, ese  _ momento  _ no llegaba. Alzó los hombros, restándole importancia, luego se dio media vuelta para inspeccionar la habitación, encontrando un espejo al otro lado de la misma. 

Se dirigió a él sin prisa. Estaba situado un poco abajo para su estatura, por lo que tuvo que inclinarse para poder apreciar su rostro: y lo descubrió. Oh, sí. Descubrió el porqué del apuro de su mayor cuando miró el mismo tono rojizo sobre sus labios extendido hasta su barbilla. 

—Tuvimos una noche interesante, ¿no es así, Maestro?

Se maldijo por haber estado tan ebrio como para no recordarlo, pero su sonrisa se acrecentó al escuchar la voz titubeante de Kenobi al otro lado de la puerta:

—¡Es solo tinta, Anakin! ¡No hagas conjeturas erróneas!

Se devolvió frente a la única salida del encierro en el que se metió el otro hombre, decidido a plantarse firme e incorruptible.

—Bueno, Maestro, usted sabe… —articuló, engreído, dispuesto a obtener lo que quería—, en algún momento tendrá que salir y yo no pienso ir a ningún lado.

Una sonrisa iluminó sus rostros y, así en Coruscant como en la galaxia, su discusión culminaba una vez más en un reto absurdo que ninguno de los dos ganaría... o perdería.


End file.
